Efana Pendragon: Twin of Arthur, High King of Britain
by GryffindorGoddess-17
Summary: Efana Pendragon is Arthur's twin, follow them through the series, episode by episode, read as they grow, find themselves in this wide world. SHe makes friends with everyone on court, and meets a certain young warlock. Sorry for the summary, it gets better inside. Review please! Rated T because I don't know how to rate it properly as I'm still writing it... CURRENTLY ON HAITUS
1. Efa's Flashbacks

**So this is my new story, thank you all for reading it, wanted to get that out there! This story is set in the Arthurian period, and yes, it's about Arthur, the main character in this story is named Efana, yes, in the actual stories Arthur is an only child, and Arthur's mother could only have Arthur, but in my story, something happened and Efana and Arthur was born.**

**The first chapter is going to be flashbacks of Efana's life from the age of eight to the age of fifteen.**

* * *

~Seven years old~

I was always interested in magic ever since I can remember. Arthur was never too bothered with it and just shut me out when I began chattering about it. I mean, isn't it really cool when someone can lift something without touching it? I find it cool! At breakfast one day when I was about seven and a half years old.

I was talking about magic as I carelessly did back then; Father slammed his cutlery on the table and yelled for the guards. They were told to take me down to the dungeons and lock me there; at first they were hesitant, as no one has ever locked up a seven year old. Arthur made fuss at Father, saying it wasn't fair and right, as I got carried out.

I sat on the little bed, thinking this was all a game as a seven year old would by dark that night I was still thinking about magic, the next day the food was sparse, as if Father was actually punishing me, I was sadder the first full day, more or less bored, by night I was no longer thinking about magic but thinking of my own bed, fresh water and food that would fill my belly.

That night passed with no sleep, I was achy from the bed, hungry and thirsty from the lack of food and water and tired from the lack of sleep. At the end of the third day just before the night arrived the guards opened the door and told me to leave. I got to my feet shakily and toppled over. They took one look at me on the floor and knew that I needed Gaius.

They took me to Gaius, who told them to take me to my room and Gaius treated me from there. I needed a week's bed rest as I was weak. I was fed more food slowly and water. Sophia, my handmaiden would clean me up and then she would try to comfort me by telling stories of magic as she used to, I pressed my hands to my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. She knew then not to speak of magic either.

Father didn't rush to my side as we all thought, he knew I was being cared for but still didn't seem to care. That Father-Daughter bond must have been broken before my punishment. The only thing he said to me was that I needed to learn a very important decision or the consequences would be worse. I think I have learned.

~Eight years old~

I was eight, running away from my twin brother Arthur. It was the time of the Tournament and my Father was taking part: I wanted to watch Father fight; he was in the Royal Box, resting after winning his latest round. "Father! Father!" I called out over the noise of the stadium; he didn't seem to hear me. Father was sitting right in the centre, in the royal box.

"Efana!" Arthur called running behind me, he was supposed to keep me entertained while Father fought in the Tournament, I shot of towards the crowds, and into them, losing myself, I pushed my way forward but was shoved back, no one took notice of me, I continued on pushing until I was a few feet away from Father.

I was mesmerised by the way the men hit each other with swords, "Efa!" Arthur called again, people recognised him easily, seeing as he will be the next king, for he was Arthur Pendragon, and I was his twin sister Efana Pendragon. I broke from my trance and ran up to my Father, just as Arthur grabbed the air,

"Efa?" Father asked, he smiled and laughed and opened his arms for a hug. I stepped in and embraced him, the people surrounding the royal box awing at us, Arthur rolled his eyes and walked into the box and looked sheepish, "Father, I-" Arthur started but Father held up one hand to stop him.

"Arthur Pendragon. I strictly told you too keep Efa away from here, this is no place for a little girl!" Father scolded, he does treat me as though I am younger than Arthur, though we're the same age. "But Father! I want to be here!" I chimed; I loved the smell of the sweat of the men, the smell of food smuggled into the stadium, the noise of the people.

"But Efa, this is too gory for you." Father said, "I don't mind, there's no blood. Besides, it will be getting me ready for when I am older!" I said. "Efana Pendragon, go with your brother and stay away until the final banquet tonight." Father ordered. "Yes Father. Good luck Father." I said stepping out of his arms.

Arthur then pulled me away. He pushed his way through the crowds of people again and dragged me to the side, "Efa" Arthur said turning to me, and he had a stern look on his face. "Yes?" I asked innocently, "Stop running away from me, one day the guards will-" Arthur started to rant, he didn't get to finish because I darted away to the left,

I heard him give a loud sigh and then run after me, he should have caught up within seconds, I looked back and saw him running at full speed, but he didn't catch me, he had already started training, but seeing as I had bursts of energy rolling off me, I ran towards the massive training field, knowing it would be empty and clear.

I turned right sharply and onto the field, dashing right and left, never missing a beat, I looked back again and saw Arthur slow down, so I sped up and darted past a mud strip. I looked at it joyfully, I had an idea. I wheeled left, then wheeled left again, I stopped at the end and looked at Arthur, I took ten paces backwards and took a running start,

Arthur had a look on his face, like he knew what I was going to do, he ran forward and tried to stop me, but his hands just missed the back of my shirt. I ran and skidded across the mud strip, getting my feet, ankles and shins covered with slippery, slimy and cold mud.

"EFANA!" Arthur screamed at me, I turned my head slightly and toppled over, coming to a slow stop after rolling, getting everything mucky. I crawled away from the mud strip and onto the grass looking up at Arthur sheepishly. Arthur stormed over furiously from where he was standing, "Efa, what have you done?!" he demanded, he couldn't tell me off anymore because my personal servant Sophia, an old woman ran over to us.

"Oh! Efana! Here let's get you up, uh first try and get some mud off, while I run and go get you a towel." She said running off, she was gone for a few minutes then came running back, wrapping me up in a large towel and hurrying me through the castle, and into my private quarters.

Arthur had to stay outside. Sophia made me stand in the bath tub while she downed me in warm water, most of the mud running off me, then the swaddled me into another towel and washed out the tub, refilling it with more warm water and placing me within it, kneading my long blonde hair clean, cleaning out under my nails and the backs of my neck, she thoroughly cleaned me and bade me to put on my night clothes and have a nap, which I did so gratefully, that was a very good time waster.

She woke me up a good few hours later and sorted out the clothes for tonight. She painted my toenails and fingernails a light purple colour, then set out to brushing out all the cobs and knots in my hair so it fell in a soft, silky blonde waterfall down my back, she carefully slipped my purple dress over my head and pulled it down, it reached the floor, with golden embroidery down the sides, the dress was made out of a soft, flowing material, she placed little purple flats with golden embroidery down the shoes on my feet and placed a purple headband on my head keeping the hair from getting into my face.

My long hair was spread across my back in little blonde waves. I danced around the room happily "Thank you! Sophia, thank you!" I said and she placed my mother's locket around my neck. "Beautiful Efana, this makes my old heart swell." she said, tapping her chest. I smiled and hugged her. I slipped my hand in hers and she walked me down to the Hall of Ceremonies. She left me at the doors and I went inside.

I looked for Arthur, whom I found by our table, we're twins you see, but the only thing we have that look the same is our hair, which is both blonde like our mother's, and the colour of our eyes, which again like our mother's. Father found us and led us to our seats; the feast was about the same as every other one we've been too. The rest of the night consisted of Arthur and I playing hide and seek.

~Nine years old~

Lord Gethin and his son, Adda invited us down to their lands for the Festival of Meratobe, Adda is two years older than Arthur and I, he took us out riding to show us the forest surrounding their castle like home, but my it was hilly, we had to let the horses rest a lot more than back home. We visited the Festival once. And as we walked Father bought me a delicate Welsh gold necklace and a very pretty dress that I would be scared to wear in case I ruined it and he bought Arthur a sword from a Welsh craftsman, the blade was made of Welsh steel, which is very strong in battles so Father is saving it for when Arthur is older.

On the last night Abba leant over and whispered in my ear that my name means alive in Welsh. For the ride home I was placed on my own on the horse, I think this was a test, as when I was eleven, I had my first horse.

~Ten years old~

I began training when I was ten years old, had picked up some tips from watching Father and Arthur fighting and I yearned to create my own style of fighting. Sophia had dressed me in Arthur's old trousers and shirt, and a pair of his old boots, some that weren't wrecked with holes in them.

I had Arthur's old sword, the blunt one, Father would never let me have a sharp blade, nor would he Arthur, until we are properly trained by his best knight, or second best.

We started out with warm ups, and then stretches. I got given a wooden stick and was told to be aware. "What?" I asked suddenly Arthur ran at me with another wooden pole, I blocked it and managed to wind Arthur.

"Oh my word, I am so sorry Arthur!" I cried when Arthur fell onto the floor gasping, I lowered the wooden pole but raised it quickly when Arthur's flew up towards me, he stumbled up and we fought, he was winning at first, but then I hit him in the gut and the back, causing him to fall and me jump on top and pin him down with the pole.

"Give up?" I asked "Yes!" Arthur gasped, I jumped up from the floor and helped Arthur up, and he gave me a small smile. "Congratulations! Not even I can get him down now!" the knight had said. I smiled at him and that was the first of many times that I beat Arthur.

This was around the same time as Morgana joined us, her father was Father's best knight, but her mother was already dead and when her father died she became Father's ward, at first she rarely spoke to me or Arthur; she usually stayed in her room brushing her hair or something. She didn't take much part in the training sessions or joined in anything.

She's rather moody too. At dinner she sits on my left and whenever I try to get her to talk she doesn't reply, only a few times, she's warming to us now. I believe we can be great friends. She's the very girly type whilst being very quiet; Father hired the blacksmith's daughter, Guinevere for Morgana's handmaiden.

~Eleven years old~

The first horse I ever had was named Huna, she was a very beautiful filly to begin with, small and light. Father brought me along to buy her, she was the last to be shown and the person selling her said that she won't live for long as she's very weak, but I thought different, I thought I could get her to be strong and willing. And I was right. I begged Father to buy her, and he did, and I fed her up, till she was on the verge of being fat.

Then I began training her, spending all of my spare time with her, I exercised her every day in a field near the Castle. She got used to a harness, bridle, saddle and head collar. I groomed her every single day, whenever I entered the stables she would always whinny for me. She grew to trust me a lot, and I trusted her, we built a very secure bond.

Father would comment on her progress, saying that I had a way with horses, saying that she was doing amazingly well and that he was glad that I chose her.

~Twelve years old~

When I was twelve I asked Father if I could join him and Arthur in training the guards, Father wasn't spending as much time as he should with them as he's so busy. "No." Father had said "But why not?" I asked "Because you're too young," Father said, he still treats me as a five year old. "But Father! Arthur started to help you when he was ten, we're the same age, and we've both had training!" I protested.

"Efa, I said no." "But Father. It's not fair. You're always telling me and Arthur to go for what we believe in! I believe I can help!" I said "The only thing that can help is you not nagging after me" He said. I sighed and stormed out of the hall. In my chambers I jumped on my bed and screamed into the sheets. "Oh that sounds bad. Do you need Gaius? Is it Arthur?" Sophia asked.

"No I don't need Gaius and no it's not Arthur, for once, it's Father. I asked if I could help them train the guards and he said no, but if I help he can have more time doing his king duties!" Suddenly there was a tap on the door and Father walked in. "Leave us." he said to Sophia. I sat up and smoothed down my hair and skirts. "Efa, do you really want to help?" Father asked "Yes! If I do and the guards become used to me." I said.

"They're used to you now." Father said "I know but what about the guards in the future? When I'm older they won't know me then, they might think I'm a servant, and I do help out at the stables a lot, and my dresses would get ruined if I wear them then." I said "True." "And if the castle gets attacked." "Which it won't" If we get attacked then the guards knows who I am and know I'm not an intruder. And if I do help out you won't have to worry about the training and you'll have much more time to yourself." I said

"Okay, okay. I can see you want to do this; I can see you've thought greatly about this, so yes, tomorrow morning, you can help train the new guards, out on the field." Father said. "Thank you Daddy!" I said, hugging him. He hesitated then returned the hug. He got up and left. Sophia came back in a moment later. "Yes!" I cheered, jumping up and dancing around the room,

"What happened?" Sophia asked "I can help train!" I said. "Well that's good." Sophia said with a smile on her face.

~Thirteen years old~

When I was thirteen Sophia was dismissed for theft, I don't know what she stole, but I had a new handmaiden, Greta, two years older than me. one day, actually a few days after Arthur and I turned thirteen, Father, Arthur and I went out riding with a few of the guards, when a rabbit ran in front of my mare, scaring her and she bucked up onto her hind legs and threw me off. I landed with a nasty snap with my leg at an awkward angle.

"Efana!" Arthur cried, dismounting his horse and running to me. "Father! Efa is hurt!" Arthur yelled. "Ow…" I mumbled. Father cantered back to us followed by the guards. He was worried, but he didn't show it.

"My daughter has her first major injury from a horse, you there; get a stick as long as her leg, someone get me some cloth to wrap around her leg." Father said. The stick was produced and held to my leg while Father ripped the cloak given to him into long strips; he tied the strips of cloth around my leg tightly then helped me to stand. "How does it feel? You've broken your leg." Father said, "It hurts." I replied.

Father lifted me onto his horse, then climbed up behind me, and took control of the horse, a servant got Huna back and held her reins and led her back to Camelot. My poor mare! Gaius treated me and I had to stay in bed for three weeks. Arthur and I were going to have a feast in our name for becoming a teenager but that was postponed because of my leg.

After the three weeks we waited another week before holding the feast, Father invited the Lord Galway to the feast as he's such a great ally. When the Lord arrived, he went straight to the hall; I was dressed in my training clothes, my hair up in a bun and I was carrying some pitchforks that had just been cleaned; I was taking them to the stables when a man called out to me.

"You, girl!" he called. I turned and looked at him. He was tall like some of the Knights here. "Me?" I called back. "Yes, get over here and help." He said "I don't think so." I said turning back. "Listen to your superiors!" he screamed.

I let out a laugh and turned, "You say you're my superior?" I laughed. "Yes. I say I am, because I am! Now listen to me." he said, he was getting angrier by the minute and I was clearly enjoying it. "I believe my good sir, that I am your superior. Now, please let me get back to what I was doing. It's rude to interrupt." I said,

"How are you my superior? You're nothing but a servant." "I may dress like one, but I am the host's daughter, Efana Pendragon. Now leave me alone." I said, turning and walking away. I dumped the pitchforks back to the stables and helped muck out then, I talked to the stable hands about arranging for Huna to have foals soon, I skipped round back and climbed through the window and up to my room where Greta was filling a bath.

"Hello, Greta!" I said pulling off my waist coat and draping it across my bed "Phew! You stink of horse manure." Greta said, topping off the bath. "Yes I know. I did help muck out ya know. Just now there was this man who came with the Lord Galway, well he just ordered me about. He told me to stop what I was doing and to help him but I said no and walked off. The meeting tonight will be so fun!" I said.

"You're mean." Greta laughed; she set out my soft blue cotton dress while I lay in the bath tub, soaking up the water, and then set to washing myself. "Only to those who think they can boss me around. He shouldn't boss me about." I replied. Once out of the bath I dried myself then dressed in my shift and dress, wearing light blue shoes to match my dress.

Greta applied a little make up to my face, and then went off to get Arthur to escort me down. She returned a little later with Arthur "Efa, you look lovely, now come on Birthday-Girl" Arthur smiled. "That sounds so wonderful! And you're the Birthday-Boy!" I laughed, he held out his arm for me to take. I smiled as he led me from my chambers down to the Feasting Hall.

We went inside, after nodding to the guards on duty. They opened the doors, me and Arthur went in. "Ah! Efa! Arthur! Come over here and meet Sir Jenty. He's Lord Galway's best knight!" Father said, it was the man who yelled at me. We went over, "Hello Father. Hello Sir Jenty. I am Arthur, and this is my sister Efana." Arthur said holding out a hand for Sir Jenty to shake.

"Good evening Prince Arthur, good evening Princess Efana, I am sorry for our misunderstanding earlier today. I hope you forgive me." Sir Jenty said, shaking Arthur's hand and kissing mine. "It's okay Sir Jenty, it was a simple misunderstanding." I said, smiling. "What misunderstanding?" Father asked, "Oh I er…" Sir Jenty stammered. "Father, he tried to order me, and yelled when I said no." I replied.

"Did you?" Father asked, "I yes, I didn't know she was Princess Efana and she was dressed like a servant." Sir Jenty said. "Ah that explains it; she always goes around in servants clothes. Efana, go to your seat, the feast is about to begin." Father said.

"Yes Father," I said, nodding my head to Father. Arthur took me to my seat, the left of Arthur's seat, as Lord Galway had his seat. It was a fun evening, and all in mine and Arthur's name.

~Fifteen years old~

A young boy, about a year or so older than me arrived wearing torn clothes, holding a letter from his dead father, claiming he was the nephew of a Lord, he never knew which one and neither did his father. His father had written in the letter that if we could, teach his son the ways of the court so to be ready for when he meets his uncle.

So we taught him all we could, his name is William, the three of us bonded greatly and became fast friends, all seemed well until Father received a letter from Lord Bayard of Mercia, who we are terrible enemies with, saying that William is his nephew, Father banished William and called him a liar, though William never knew who his uncle was.

* * *

**And there you go, next chapter will occur when Efana and Arthur are twenty-one and it will be set in the first episode of Series One :The Dragon's Call, if you will review if you like the story, and if I should continue or not? Thankies for reading.**

**Revised and edited: 05/05/2013**


	2. The Dragon's Call

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It means a lot, really. Thanks all for reading, I'm enjoying this!**

* * *

~_Twenty-one years old~_

My life was the same each year until I was twenty-one years old. I grew less interested in magic, Father seemed happier as both Arthur and I grew. We were both highly skilled at defending ourselves. We were in charge of training the knights of Camelot and the guards, though Arthur was officially in charge of our army but I helped out a lot, as well as helping in the stable with Huna and the foals.

Father has been very harsh with those who practise magic, he's burnt them at the stakes, had them drowned, hung, all types of horrible things that I can barely remember. I never used to go to these things, I was made to go to each one when I was eighteen, never enjoy them though. But Father makes Arthur and I attend them all.

I hate being the daughter of the King sometimes.

The most recent execution was held on a nice day, I was wearing a light yellow dress with a flowery corset and my hair down my back. I was stood next to Arthur who stood slightly behind Father on the balcony as they brought in the latest prisoner: Thomas Collins. I wish I was inside like Morgana was. I held onto Arthur like a child and he put an arm around me, knowing I hated these things.

People had chatted excitedly before they had brought out Thomas Collins, these people thought this was a day out for the family, but they were wrong, this sort of thing shouldn't happen.

The drums started beating, a steady pace, people quietened down waiting, they watched in silence as the prisoner was brought out, the guards pulling and pushing him. I felt so sorry for him and his family.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king. But for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." Father said, he nodded to the guards and they forced Thomas James Collins to kneel on the floor, and rest his head on the stand. I could not look any more.

I turned and hid my face in Arthur's chest. He wrapped his arms around my body. He may have stopped me from seeing it but I heard the drums beating, then the thump as the severed head hit the floor. The crowd gasped. I stepped away from Arthur and turned and stepped to the edge of the balcony and looked at the scaffolding, stained with blood, with tears in my eyes.

I saw one boy stand out as he grimaced, he looked up and we locked eyes, I was shocked at the colour of his eyes, they were an amazing blue even from this distance, that moment seemed to last forever, something clicked inside my mind, I pulled mine away when Father began to speak.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery!" Father said "Let the celebrations begin" He said to the crowds.

I wiped away the tears from my eyes with the sleeve of my dress, but they were replaced quickly by fresh tears appeared. A woman wailed as people turned away, she was old, grey hair and ragged clothes, people stepped away from her as if she had a disease,

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic. It is you, with your hatred and your ignorance. You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over you will share my tears. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. A son for a son." She spat, "Seize her!" Father ordered, I clutched onto Arthur protectively as guards ran towards her but stumbled backwards when the woman grabbed onto a necklace and started to chant angrily, she turned into a storm and was gone in seconds.

Father stormed off into the castle, Arthur followed dragging me too, his hand dug into my wrist as we passed rooms. "Come on Efana." Arthur said, he took me too my chambers where Greta was there cleaning the already clean space, "Stay here until I know more about what is happening." Arthur said pushing me to my table. "But Arthur-" I began, he walked backwards, away from me. "Stay." Arthur ordered as he closed the door on me.

I groaned as I turned towards Greta, who had stood when we walked in. "Did you hear what happened Greta?" I asked, crossing to my bed. "No, what happened?" Greta asked getting to her knees again and cleaning once more. "A man was executed today, and the mother was not happy, she is a witch, she must be, she said 'an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son' what does that mean? That because Father had her son killed, she's going to kill Arthur?" I asked, thoughts were gathering in my head as I spoke.

"I don't know Efana, but could be" "I need to see Father!" I said turning towards the door. "But Efana, Arthur told you stay here!" Greta called, I turned and smiled as I walked, "Since when did I listen to Arthur?!" I called back running out the room and slamming the door, my skirts flew as I raced as best as I could in my heels towards the hall.

I stopped and caught my breath and nodded for the guards to open the door. I walked in expecting to see just Father, but Arthur was there talking. "You mustn't worry about her Arthur, you're perfectly fine here. No witch can get into the castle." Father was saying, they had both heard the door open and both turned to me. Arthur's face was a picture of shock.

"Efa? I told you to stay in your room." Arthur said turning to me, I ignored him. "Father did that woman mean Arthur? Does that mean she wants to harm him?" I asked walking quickly, my heels making clicking noises on the floor, "Father, you can't tell her this!" Arthur argued. "Enough, Arthur! Yes she can know, Yes Efa, I think so too, and we're taking precautions, but for now, get someone to run down to the kitchens and tell them to cook us a fine feast, for tonight, and tomorrow Lady Helen should be here. Hurry now child." Father said.

"I'm not a child Father; I am the same age as Arthur!" I protested, he knew this, but still treats me like the little girl I was. "But you are both still my children. Now off you go." Father said. I listened I hurried about the castle finally I saw a young boy, fresh from the country "You there!" I called, he spun a complete three-hundred-and-sixty degrees before he realised I was talking to him, he stuttered and stammered "Y-yes my lady?" he asked,

I walked up to him, "Can you be a dear and hurry down to the kitchens and tell them from the King that they would like a feast prepared for tonight, can you do that?" I asked "Yes my lady." the boy mumbled, he shot off and I smiled, not used to being called my lady. It felt good. I hurried to my room where Greta still was. "Feast tonight!" I called, taking off my outer cloak and draping it across my bed.

"Oh goody! I love preparing you for a feast, go amuse yourself for half an hour or so while I heat up the tub for you!" Greta said, I grabbed my cloak and went for a walk along the turrets, for half an hour then walked back stamping my feet to bring back the blood to my feet. "Greta?" I called draping my cloak across my bed again,

"Yes, it's ready" Greta said walking around the corner, I kicked off my heels and took off my dress, shivering in my shift, I walked to the tub and completely striped off. Then jumped into the tub, I had an hour to clean myself, so while I was washing, Greta picked out a light blue dress that fitted perfectly, she dug out some pretty heels that matched.

I dried myself off and dressed in my shift while Greta brushed my hair and plaited it in a loose plait down my back, she pulled the dress over my head carefully, not to mess up my hair, I looked into the mirror and clasped mother's locket around my neck and powered my face softly, I tied mother's anklet around my ankle, it jangled whenever I moved.

I slipped my feet into the heels and adjusted my corset, tap, tap, "Come in!" I called, Arthur opened the door and walked in confidently. "Father wants us there now." he said, "Oh, alright, I'm done anyway." I said, Arthur nodded. There was no reason for us to be early, Father just wanted us there so we could greet everyone else.

Morgana never showed, Father was rather unhappy about it. I knew he was, he was sort of silent during the feast, though lots of people were dancing and getting drunk.

Someone did ask me to dance, though he asked Father first, who just nodded. The man who asked was one of the newest Knights, Sir Goloy, I accepted and went off to dance with him, I was passed along to two other Knights, Sir Williams and Sir Taylor before I sat down again and Father suggested that I go to bed. So I went off to bed, going the usual route along the castle.

As I walked down a corridor, not too far away from my chambers, someone seized my wrists. The person yanked me towards them and spun me. I saw it was a drunken Sir Goloy. I could tell he was drunk, just by looking at him.

He pressed me against the wall suddenly, taking me by surprise. "Beautiful..." He murmered, his hands going places. First my hips, then my waist, I didn't want him to go any higher. I yanked my leg up and my knee connected with his groin. He groaned in complete surprise and in pain, as he bent over and collapsed on the floor. I quickly kicked one of my heels off, fell to my knees over him, so I was straddling him and pressed the sharp heel of my shoe to his neck.

When I dropped to my knees, I landed pretty hard and I'm sure I tore some skin badly. "Don't you ever even think about touching me like that! I will kill you myself if Arthur doesn't." I said in a clear voice though I was shaking on the inside. "Efaaaa!" I heard someone call. It's Arthur and he's drunk, he's come to check up on me like he always does.

He turned a corner and saw me with my heel to Goloy's neck. The sight of us sobered him up. "Guards!" He yelled before running closer and pushing me off Goloy. He restrained Goloy as the guards ran to us. They took over. "What happened Efa?" Arthur asked softly. "He-he was touching me, inappropriately!" I said, "Take him to the dungeons and leave him there." Arthur said to the guards. The guards yanked Goloy away from us.

"Come, you're going to see Gaius." Arthur said, "Why?" I asked as Arthur scooped up my heel and began to walk us away. "Well, you're sure to go into shock and you are dripping blood onto the floor and it's staining your dress." Arthur replied. We got to Gaius' chamvers and he sat me on Gaius' work bench. "I'll go get Gaius. I'll be back soon." Arthur said, then he left.

I lifted my skirts to my knees and looked at my knees, they were indeed bleeding a lot and I tried to dab at my knees with my skirts to staunch the blood. "Hello?" A boy's voice asked. I jumped and fell off the bench. I whacked my elbow and as I sat up I hurt my wrist. "Ow!" I cussed. "Oh I'm sorry!" The boy cried, he rushed to my side. It was the same boy from the execution from earlier today.

"I saw you today." I said as he helped me up, my wrist complained and my knees protested. I settled back on the bench, "Did you hurt your wrist?" He asked, he was no physician. And he was ignoring my question. "Yes, I think it's sprained, or I think I've twisted it. I saw you today." I repeated. His eyes flashed to mine.

"Yes. You're someone of importance aren't you? You were standing on the balcony next to the King." He asked, his blue eyes flashing down to my wrist and my bleeding elbow. "You could say that." I said, "I'm Merlin." He said, "I'm Efa." I said, smiling. Merlin was going to speak again but the door opened and Gaius walked in. Merlin jumped up as Gaius walked over, "Arthur says you were 'attacked'? And you're bleeding." Gaius said,

"Yes, my knees. Now it's my elbow too, oh and I think my wrist is sprained." I said to Gaius. He got some bandages. "Well, now. Dear, you need to be more careful." Gaius said sitting beside me. "I try to Gaius, Goloy just pushed me against the wall. And I think I ruined a good pair of shoes." I said as I lifted my skirts for Gaius to get to my knees, he padded them and tied some bandage around each knee.

"He did that? Don't you want to tell your Father?" Gaius said, "I will tomorrow. Haven't you seen him Gaius? He's drunk, he'll need a potion in the morning," "I'll make one ready for him," Gaius said fixing my elbow then wrapping some bandage around my wrist. "Thanks!" I said, "Alright, Efa, you're sorted out. Have you met Merlin yet? He's training to be my apprentice." Gaius said,

"Yes, we met before you arrived back here," I said, I glanced quickly at Merlin. "I'm the reason she sprained her wrist, I scared her." "Oh Merlin, it's your first day here and you've already hurt the Princess!" Gaius said in his usual tone. "The Princess?" Merlin spluttered. I nodded. "And you told me you were of some importance! You didn't say you were third in-line to the throne." Merlin said, he looked shaky.

"I don't go around yelling that I'm a princess because I don't act like one." I said, "I can agree with that Efa, I've watched you and your brother grow up, both alike in all ways." Gaius said shaking his head. He gave me a smile. "Now, shouldn't you be off to bed?" Gaius asked. "Yes. I should be, got a big day tomorrow." I said. "Yes, Lady Helen of Mora, how delightful! Now, off to bed." Gaius said, I nodded and left, limping a bit,

"Merlin, go steady her, walk her back to her chambers." Gaius said. Merlin followed me out the door then offered an arm so I could lean on him. "Thank you." I said, "My pleasure, I hope your brother is as nice you." Merlin said, "He can be sometimes, but other times he can be an ass." I said, Merlin smiled and laughed softly. "You can go back to your rooms now, I don't want you getting lost." I said, "Nah it's all right I'll find my way back." Merlin said,

"No Merlin, go back now." I said sternly. He nodded his head and walked off, I really hate using my power on people, it doesn't make them equal. I limped back to my rooms while I could still hear the people down in the hall celebrating. Greta was cleaning the floor by the window when I hobbled in, something about torn knees really hurt.

"How was the celebrations?" She asked as she put the bucket and sponge down and got up. "Fun, entertaining and yet, afterwards, not so fun." I said as I took off my make-up and jewellery. Greta got a fresh nightgown out. "What happened after?" "Sir Goloy decided to make a move on me when I was walking back here, he acted horribly and I had to take action, he ended up on the floor with one heel pressed to his neck. Then Arthur took me to Gaius' and I had to have bandages around my knees, elbow and wrist." I said,

"It's always you that get into trouble." She said, but she tutted when I mentioned Goloy. Once I've told Father about Goloy I don't think he will be a knight anymore. Greta dressed me in my nightgown and I settled down to sleep. Sometime in the night Arthur must have told Father what Goloy had done, for Father burst into my chambers at five in the morning, he was very sober considering when I left him he was drunk, he asked me if I was okay and I assured him I was, he finally left at 6 and I slept the day away.

I did some reading in the library in the night. The next day was training, my knees were a lot better and so was my elbow, though my wrist still hurt I could use it to wield a sword. Tonight, the singer, Lady Helen was arriving. She was going to be dining with Father, while I dined with Morgana and Arthur dined alone. Though, first was training.

I got out Arthur's old clothes, they're ones that I use for training, for formal training sessions I have special kit to wear, but for normal ones like this I wear a pair of trousers and a shirt from Arthur. My boots are special made to fit my feet perfectly and as I walked down to training, with my blunt sword in its sheath at my side I tied my hair back into a knot on top of my head.

Today they were practising moving practise, Arthur strapped a target to his servant's back and chucked knives at him, just as I was arriving. Poor servant, before anyone noticed me I saw Merlin stop the rolling target. "Hey, come on that's enough." Merlin said to Arthur, this wasn't going to end well. Arthur looked surprised. "What?" He asked,

"You've had your fun my friend." Merlin continued. This really isn't going to end well. "Do I know you?" Arthur asked, "Er I'm Merlin." Merlin said, offering his hand to Arthur. "So I don't know you." Arthur said, ignoring Merlin's hand. Why does Arthur have to be an ass? "No." "Yet you called me 'friend'" Arthur said, "That was my mistake." Merlin said, "Yes I think so."

"Yeah, I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." Merlin said, I covered my face with one hand, couldn't Merlin put two and two together!? Merlin began to walk away, thankfully. "Or I one who could be so stupid." Arthur snorted. And then Merlin stopped walking. "Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" Arthur asked casually. "No." Merlin answered.

"Would you like me to help you?" Arthur said, now it needs to stop. "I wouldn't if I were you." Merlin said as I walked over to Arthur, unbuckling my scabbard. "Arthur, shut up will you?" I asked, Arthur turned to me, "Look who finally shows up." "Yeah, yeah, now shut it will you? Stop threatening people." I said, but Arthur ignored me. He laughed,

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" He asked to Merlin. "You have no idea." Merlin said. "Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon." He egged on. Merlin went to punch Arthur, who pushed me out of the way and twisted Merlin's arm. "I'll have you thrown in jail for that." Arthur threatened. "Who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin asked. "No, I'm his son, Arthur." Arthur said, he kicked Merlin's knees from behind and Merlin buckled and fell to the floor. Some guards took him away.

"Why do you have to be an ass?" I asked "What do you mean? Teaching a man a lesson?" "No, I told you to stop it and you never listened." "Oh let's just get on with the training." Arthur moaned. So we did, after training, I washed, got dressed and ate with Morgana. During my conversation with Morgana, we discussed who could be older, me or Arthur. When I went to see Gaius before the celebration I asked him,

"Gaius, I need to ask you an important question." I said, "Which is?" "Who's older me or Arthur? I was talking with Morgana yesterday just she asked, I daren't ask Father, he might get angry." "Dear Efana, sadly, Arthur is the eldest by a full five minutes." Gaius said, "Oh… it's amazing how you remember that!" I said, "Yes well, good things stick in my mind. Now off you go." Gaius said, I grin and with a flick of my hand I walked out of the room.

I walked back to my chambers. "Hello Greta" I said I was greeted by the heat of the bath and the smells of the soap. "Hello Efa" Greta said she got me out of my filthy clothes and into the tub in record time, she kneaded my hair perfectly clean then scrubbed my back. I cleaned under my nails, and toenails and the rest of my body. Greta clipped my hair into a bun on the top of my head and I let myself sink into the tub.

She put away the dress she chose and picked out another one "Oh how about the white? That would go well with my hair." I said "Yes, the one with the floaty material? And the white heels your father got you?" Greta asked "The very ones." I laughed; me and Greta got each other so well. I made little whirlpools in the tub creating more bubbles so they covered the surface.

"How about the little white sash, I can use it to connect it to my fingers and the sides of the dress?" I called out "Yes!" Greta called back, she then pulled me out of the tub and towel dried me. With my hair still dripping wet, she shoved me into a clean short shift then wrapped my hair up in a towel and roughly dried it, then fluffed it up, I got the dress on quickly and it flowed around my ankles, it's straps thin and white around my neck, while she disappeared out of the room I went to the mirror and applied some light make-up on my face, and clasp my mother's locket around my swan neck, the locket held a piece of her hair, and clasped her anklet around my ankle.

spun in a few circles, watching as the skirts flew out and billowed, Greta came back into the room and placed a delicate white lily on the dresser, she got white heels from my shoe wardrobe and placed them in front of me, I slipped them on and saw my little toe nails. Greta fluttered around my dress and picked up some fabric, it was a little white ring which fitted perfectly on my middle finger, I lifted my hand in the air and some fabric lifted too.

She done the same on my other side, she pushed me towards the mirror and brushed out my hair, she pulled it back and left some loose strands, she picked up the lone lily and slipped it in my hair, just above my ear. She painted my lips a soft red and my eyes shimmery. "Are you coming?" I asked Greta who fussed around my hair "Of course, all personal servants were asked" Greta said

"Right you go change and I will meet you there." I said looking in the mirror, I spun on my heel and stepped out of the room, the skirts reaching down to my toes, I smiled softly at the guards, who smiled back and opened the doors and I walked in. The smell of alcohol and rich food hit me, I walked forwards smiling coyly, under the eyes of Arthur's friends, they only ever see me in dirty training clothes, never dressed up like this. Arthur looked happy staring at Morgana, people were talking and chatting, I decided to talk to Gaius who was talking to Merlin.

"Hello Gaius." I said popping up "Merlin." I smiled "Eh h-hi," Merlin stuttered "Hi, having fun?" I laughed. "No, I'm here to work, as Gaius said." Merlin said, looking sideways at Gaius. "Did you ever find out if Arthur knew he was the oldest?" Gaius asked "I haven't had the chance to ask yet, I haven't chatted to him." I said, "When you see him next tell him!" Gaius instructed.

"I will! I promise. I'll go do it now!" I said, Gaius rolled his eyes and laughed. I waved good bye and walked up to Arthur and his friends, they were staring at me, Arthur hit one of them, who just shrugged him off, once I was close to them, "Hi guys." I said, smiling at them, they were like Arthur, a bit big-headed, giving lords and ladies as parents and thought they were better than me, which is weird because I'm the king's daughter but tonight, they acknowledged me, looking at me more closely.

They stared. Arthur burst out laughing; I turned to him "What's so funny Arthur?" I asked "Just, them, you're my sister, they won't have any chance with you! Father won't allow it!" Arthur laughed; I looked at him and walked over to Morgana who looked beautiful in a red gown that showed arms,

"Beautiful. Morg. Beautiful" I said "And you Efa, lovely, like the lily" "Greta's idea, Gosh I hate Arthur, I walk up and he laughed, I asked him why and he says 'You're my sister, they won't have any chance with you!' and I thought thanks!" I said "I know right? We're young adults, we're allowed to fall in love with whoever we want" Morgana said "Actually no, we can't. What Father says goes." I said, as if on cue the horns sounded and the whole room silenced and moved towards our seats, as Father walked into the room. He walked down the centre.

"We have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity. It has brought this kingdom and myself many pleasures. But few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." Father said. And we all clapped as Father sat down and Lady Helen took the small stage. We sat.

She began to sing in a language I've never heard off, but it was very beautiful, my eyes closed involuntary and they grew heavy, my mind played the music in my head as I nodded forward, I felt myself being pulled in deeper. Next thing I knew was that I opened my eyes to a very dark looking hall, no lights were on and everywhere was covered in cob webs. T

he old woman who threatened Arthur was lying on the floor with the big chandelier on top of her. Lady Helen was nowhere in sight. I stood as she raised her head. She grabbed the dagger by her head and flung it towards Arthur. Merlin pulled Arthur out of the way; the dagger thrown at Arthur was wedged tightly in Arthur's chair. The woman groaned and died.

What just happened?!

Father stepped towards Arthur, I followed and flung my arms around Arthur, hugging tight. He wrapped his arms around me slowly. "You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." Father said "Oh well." Merlin said. "Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." Father said, "Honestly you don't have to your Highness." Merlin muttered. "No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." Father said "Well." "You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." Father said before walking off.

"Father?!" Arthur protested as the other lords and ladies clapped. They all dispersed and Arthur walked me back to my room. He was still shaking a bit. "He's not that bad you know. I saw him in Gaius's chamber when I got some cream for my shoulder... He's a nice person." I said "I don't care Efa." "Just trying to help Arthur." I replied. He left me in my room and I proceeded to undress.

Greta came in then. "Oh my that was an unusual night!" She said getting me a fresh nightgown for me. "I know! Arthur is furious at Father for making Merlin his manservant." I said "He did look a little angry." Greta said. "Mhm. We're going see some arguments" I said climbing into bed. "Yeah, goodnight my Lady." Greta said. I smiled as she blew out the candles dotted around my room, engulfing me in darkness.

* * *

**Thanks again for the reviews guys, means a lot. I will update the next chapter soooonnn... can't give an exact date because next week is a busy week... cadets on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Wednesday is my birthday, Friday is my friend's house party and Saturday night is my brother's 20th party and then Saturday and Sunday day time is taken up with an SNCO Course... yay... so it may be next week, or it may be on the weekend you'll never know! Wish me good luck for my Goodnight Walk on Saturday night this week! :D**


	3. Valiant

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I feel so bad! But here's the next chapter guys!**

* * *

The Tournament was here in Camelot, as it is an annual thing here. This year the prize is one thousand gold coins and the chance to escort Morgana to the Celebration dinner. Father thinks I am too young, though I am only a year or so younger than Morgana. Arthur has been competing since he was sixteen. He's won almost every one that he has competed in, Father is very proud of him, and then again, so am I.

Arthur has been spending a lot of time practising for this Tournament. The day after Merlin had been made Arthur's manservant was the worst day for Merlin, possibly, from the window in my room I could see Arthur letting rip on Merlin, I don't think Merlin is used to people running at him with swords. Poor Merlin.

I sat back down at the table in my room and pulled a book to me. During the Tournament I get to sit beside Father and watch and not do work, which was thankful, Father wants me to be educated, something about being a smart bride. Though, who wants to marry? I will have to leave Camelot and I don't want to, ever.

The day of the Tournament arrived and I was wearing a soft blue dress made out of a rich cotton, I was sat on Father's right hand side as we watched the men line up. Father stood from his seat, "Come, Efa, you may one day have to do this." Father said, I stood too and followed Father out of the stands until we stood in front of the men taking part.

Father was two steps ahead of me, something I learned at a young age, he has to be the one ahead of us. "Knights of the realm. It's a great honour to welcome you to Camelot. Over the next three days you will put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of one thousand gold pieces. It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature. Whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The Tournament begins!" Father yelled.

The crowds let out a loud cry of approval as the men filed out except for the first two men, which turned out to be Arthur and one other man. Father muttered a few words to Arthur and then walked away. I stepped towards Arthur, "Good luck." I said as I tied a strip of red ribbon to his chainmail. He nodded but didn't speak a word to me. I turned away and followed Father back to our seats.

"Hopefully you got all that Efana?" Father asked, once we were seated again. "Yes Father." I said. I had to sit through many of the fights, sometimes the fighting was so bad I wished that I was actually doing some of my writing. But, other times the fighting was very good and entertained me a lot. One Knight in particular look like he could win, his name was Valiant, he looked small but speedy and strong. Father noted this knight too.

We held a reception on the first night, those who had managed to stay in the competition was invited, those who didn't were turned away. During this reception Father made Morgana and I to stand beside him and greet the knights. They had formed up in a line and had a few words with Father and to me.

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, my Lord." Knight Valiant said. "I saw you fighting today, very aggressive." Father said, "As my Lord said, to lose is to be disgraced." "I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, I present, Princess Efana, my daughter and Lady Morgana, my ward." Father said, directing him towards us. Knight Valiant kissed my hand.

"You fought well, Knight Valiant." I said, "Thank you, my Lady, though not as good as your brother." Knight Valiant said, "Maybe you could be better." I smiled, he moved onto Morgana. "I saw you competing today." Morgana said. "I saw you watching My Lady. I understand the Tournament Champion escorts my lady to the feast." "That's correct." "Then I will give everything to win. My Lady." He said before moving on.

I looked over at Morgana, she had a smile on her face.

I turned back to the line of Knights and I saw Arthur was next, he nodded curtly at Father. "Arthur." "Father." Arthur replied, he stepped ahead and to me, "Efa." "Arthur, how's your arm? I saw you take a hit." "Hurts a bit." "Ask Gaius if he can make a cream or potion for you, that will help." I said. "I will, Efa." Arthur said.

He moved onto Morgana. "They all seem rather impressed with Knight Valiant." Morgana said. "They're not the only ones." Arthur said. "Jealous are you?" Morgana asked "I don't see there's anything to be jealous of." Arthur said before walking off. "Could Arthur be any more annoying?" Morgana said to me and Gwen. "I so hope Knight Valiant wins the Tournament." "You don't mean that." "Yes. I do." Morgana said.

We ate our fills, joked and laughed, I conversed with some of the other knights as my duties, then dismissed myself to go to bed, even though I was not even fighting, I was very tired. Maybe it was my heart jolting every time Arthur comes close to being hit.

In the morning I was sitting beside Father in the box as the fighting went on.

That day was the first proper injury that Gaius was called for.

It was shocking, the knight who gave it, he seemed like he wanted to kill. It was KNight Valiant who gave the injury. Arthur seemed to be getting worried, and he wasn't his cocky self. He was more quiet, it worried me a lot. I went to see him after dinner and we chatted about Knight Valiant, he asked me what I thought of Valient, and I gave him my opinion.

"He doesn't seem the kind to be Knighted does he? I've never seen him smile at anyone, he's never shown one bit of kindness to anyone." I said after giving my opinion, Arthur glanced over, "Not all Knights are like our's Efa, different kingdoms, different rules, different customs." Arthur said wisely, I nodded softly.

"But tell me Efa, in your opinion, am I doing well?" He asked, his eyes searched mine. "Of course you are Arthur, you're our best Knight, compared to me you'd lose any day. But you are doing very well, you will win this thing Arthur." I said, staring straight at him. Body language is very important when you are telling the truth. "It's late, want me to walk you back to your chambers?" Arthur asked after thinking for a minute.

"No it's alright, I'll walk back myself, you get an early night." I said standing up from my seat at the table, "Are you sure? I'll get Merlin to walk you back, he needs to do some work." Arthur said, I shook my head and sighed, "Merlin!" Arthur yelled. Merlin came tumbling around the corner juggling Arthur's armour. "Aw Arthur leave him be, if he has to finish all that by tomorrow I'll be fine!" I said, "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Arthur said turning back to Merlin, I hastily exited and hurried along to my chambers.

We were on the third day, it's almost the end of the Tournament, as another tradition, Father invited all the remaining Knights to dinner with him and I.

Greta dressed me in my royal red dress that was fitted with a flowing skirt, it's one of my favourites as it can look like the capes that the Knights wear as it has gold embroidery around the neckline. I put on the locket that my mother owned, it looked nice with my dress. Greta arranged for my hair to be in loose waves.

I walked down the halls by myself and arrived before any other Knights. So I stood alone until Arthur arrived and then we conversed with some of the Knights, finally Father arrived and we sat down. Father smiled when he saw my necklace, he gave it to me for my 18th birthday and I've worn it to every feast, every council meeting, basically I'm always wearing it except for training.

The meal started with a toast to the remaining Knights and Father turned to Valiant, "So Valiant, you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?" Father asked, pouring me some wine. "He is a great warrior my Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent." Valiant said from my left. "You should stay in Camelot after the Tournament. I could do with more Knights like you." Father said,

Across the table I saw Arthur's jaw lock at Father's words. "I'd be honoured my Lord, to stay as a knight. As long as your daughter wouldn't mind teaching me her tricks. As I have heard hers and Arthur's are the best in this kingdom." Valiant said. Father nodded his approval, "Yes, trained by the best they were." Father said. Valiant is such a kiss ass.

After dinner Arthur walked me back to my chambers and we discussed the night. "He is such a kiss ass." Arthur said, voicing my own thoughts. "I do hope he won't stay, I'm afraid at what you'll do." I said, "You know me too well," Arthur laughed, "Well, we are twins, it would be weird if I don't! Besides, it won't look good if you do anything in front of the Knights." I said, "That's true, now, you better hurry and get to bed, you know Greta hates it when you're late." Arthur said with a knowing smile. "Yes I better. I'll see you tomorrow, good night Arthur." I said before hurrying down one corridor while Arthur went down another.

Greta wasn't there so I dressed myself for bed and fell asleep quickly, in the morning Greta woke me up moaning about court councils and that there was one today. So she hurridly got me dressed and ready. Then I rushed down to the Council Chambers. Valiant was brought in under guard and then Father walked in, what has Valiant done?

"Why have you summoned the court?" Father asked Arthur. Oh it wasn't Father that summoned us. "I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the Tournament." Arthur said. Use magic? But Valiant wouldn't dare! "Valiant what do you have to say to this?" Father asked, "My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?" Valiant asked.

"Do you have evidence?" Father asked Arthur. "I do." Arthur said, Merlin stepped forward and handed Father a snake's head. He handed the snake to me after a few minutes of looking at it. "Let me see this shield." Father said. I took a good look at this snake's head, I've never seen snakes like it, and it's unusual.

I've never ever seen one like this in Camelot, not here in the citadel or in the forest surrounding us. I handed it to another servant and looked at Father. "Be careful My Lord." Arthur said pulling out his sword as Father ran his hand over the shield. "As you can see My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield." "He's not going to let everyone see it come alive." Arthur said,

"Then how am I to know what you say is true?" Father said. "I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill. However, he's received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic." Arthur said. "Where is this witness?" Father asked. "He should be here." Arthur said, turning around to face Merlin. Arthur walked to him and Gaius.

"I'm waiting!" Father demanded. Arthur walked back to in front of Father and me. "I'm afraid the witness is dead." Arthur said. "So you have no proof to support these allegations? Have you seen Valiant using magic?" Father asked. "No. But my servant fought-" "Your servant? You make these outrageous accusations against a Knight on the word of your servant?" Father said. "I believe he tells the truth." Arthur said.

"My Lord am I really to be judged on hearsay from a boy?" "I've seen those snakes come alive." Merlin said "How dare you interrupt! Guards." Father said. The Guards took hold of Merlin. Why did Father do that? They began to escort Merlin out. "My Lord." Valiant said. "Wait." Father said. "I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account." Valiant said. "You see? This is how a true Knight behaves. Gallantry and honour." Father said, which I think is cruel for Arthur.

"My Lord if your son made these accusations, because he's afraid to fight me then I will graciously accept his withdrawal." Valiant said. "Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the Tournament?" Father asked. "No." Arthur said clearly. "Then what am I to make of the allegations?" Father asked. "Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant." Arthur said, sheathing his sword.

"Please accept my apology." He said. "Accepted." Valiant said. Arthur stormed out the room followed by Merlin. I followed Father to the small Chamber. "Father, don't you think Arthur was telling the truth?" I asked, "Not now Efana." Father said pouring himself some wine. "But Father, how else would Knight Ewan get a snake bite? It isn't snake season. And when would Arthur speak against another Knight unless it is serious? You know Arthur has more sense than make stupid allegations, unless he has a serious reason?" I asked.

"Efana, leave me." "Yes Father." I said, backing out the room to the main corridor, knowing Father is not in the mood to be argued with. I wanted to go see Arthur, but thought otherwise as he would be in a mood. And we don't clash too good if either of us are in a mood. The final was not for a good few hours. I decided to have a ride with Dari.

I changed into my riding clothes grabbed some gloves and some boots pulled them on and headed out towards the stables. I went in, saddled Dari, who whined softly when he smelt my scent. I led him out of the stables.

I turned to one of the guards. "Can you inform the king of where I have gone if he asks?" I asked him. "Yes My Lady." He replied. I mounted Dari and made a soft clicking noise with my tongue and with a small dig from my heels Dari moved. We rode out of the castle and into the forest. As I was letting Dari graze on of the Guards rode up to me.

"My Lady. The King wishes to inform you that the final has been moved to tomorrow." He said. "Thank you." I said, he rode away and I spent the afternoon with Dari, I took hehimr back to the stable and talked with the stable head about Huna's foals for a little while.

The next day I woke, dressed and sat with Father in the Box. "Father, aren't you worried about Arthur?" I asked when Valiant stepped out onto the arena. "I'm always worried, about my children, Efana" Oh no he's using my full name. He means business. "Just like I worry when you go out riding by yourself. You should take a guard." He said. We were silent for when Arthur stepped into the arena. I was nervous.

He could die. My brother, the future king of Camelot could die and leave the kingdom without an heir, Father would never dream of me ruling this kingdom. Who knows what he would have done, maybe married me off and made my husband king? Arthur nodded at Father who nodded curtly back. The fighting began. Valiant was even more aggressive but Arthur kept on track. I looked at Father and he looked on edge, I took hold of his right hand and he squeezed.

"Go on!" Father yelled. Arthur knocked Valiant's helmet off. Then took his own off. Valiant rushed towards Arthur, stepped on his foot and punched Arthur's jaw upwards with his shield, Arthur fell backwards, and Valiant ran at Arthur, he stood on Arthur's shield, but Arthur started to attack Valiant with his sword. Valiant swung, Arthur rolled and narrowly missed Valiant's blade.

Arthur stood back up. Valiant disarmed Arthur, I could feel Father getting more wound up. Arthur grabbed Valiant and tried to wrestle the blade from Valant's grip. Valiant pinned Arthur against the wall. As I watched this I saw Merlin pop his head around the wall. Arthur head butted Valiant and pushed him away. I saw Merlin's mouth open and he muttered some words and then his eyes flashed orange. Is he doing magic?! But a weird thing happened. The Snakes on Valiant's shield came alive.

"He is using magic." Father said as he stood, I hoped he wasn't talking about Merlin. "Now they see you for what you really are." Arthur said. The snakes fell from the shield and danced before Arthur. "Kill him!" Valiant yelled. The snakes made their way towards Arthur as if daring him to attack.

"Arthur!" Morgana yelled as she threw him a sword. Arthur caught it, swung it and chopped the heads off the snakes. He battled with Valiant again with new found energy. He knocked Valiant's sword out of his hand and quickly brought the sword up into Valiant's chest. I was just glad Arthur was okay. If Father was happy he didn't show it. Valiant dropped and Arthur is the champion once more.

Arthur left the arena. Father sat back and looked like he was thinking.

The crowds dispersed and I was sent to my room. The hours dragged by before I dressed in a green shaping dress and went down to the feasting hall. "My honourable guests. I give you Prince Arthur your champion." Father said. Arthur walked into the room smiling and greeted many people. Arthur escorted Morgana down to the table, it seems like they had a little arguement. I went over to Morgana.

"Arthur being stubborn again?" I asked. "Exactly. Saying he didn't need saving." Morgana said. "He did and he knows it. Even Father was thinking of intervening." I said, I smiled at the memory. The night went well I think. Later that night before I went to bed I walked to Gaius's chambers and knocked on the door.

Gaius answered, his smile widened when he saw me. "Oh hello Efa! What can I do for you?" Gaius asked, he was still in his day wear. I smiled back at my dear friend. "I wish to speak to Merlin, is he here?" "Yes, he's up in his room. It's up there." Gaius said, he let me past. I walked up to Merlin's room and went in.

He was sitting at a table reading a book. "It's me Efa." I said. He slammed the book shut and jumped up and bowed. "I told you Merlin, I don't like people bowing. I need to talk to you." I said, I closed the door, I don't know if Gaius knows if Merlin has magic or not but I am not going to risk it. "O-oh um a-about what my Lady?" he asked,

"I saw something today, at the tournament, it was when Arthur was pinned against the wall and he pushed Valiant away. I saw you murmur something. A-and your eyes flashed orange." I said, as I spoke he grew gradually paler until he was as white as a sheet.

"You were doing magic weren't you?" I asked. "U-uhhh…." He muttered. "It's okay if you was, I'm not like my father, I like the idea of magic. I used to wish I had magic until I was about seven years old when Father punished me terribly." I said, Merlin looked down at the floor and then back at me. "I-I was doing magic." He murmured.

"I knew it. I just needed it confirmed." I said happily. "Please don't tell anyone." Merlin said with a look of urgency in his eyes. "I promise I won't. Who does know?" "Only Gaius." He replied, I nodded my head slowly, "If I may, what did your father do?" Merlin asked,

"He uh, he locked me in the dungeons for two nights, Arthur was furious at Father, and I was too. But a seven year old can't do much to a man. Okay, I'll leave you to sleep, you have my word that I won't tell anyone." I said before I left. I nodded to Gaius, "Goodnight Gaius." "Goodnight Efa." He said, he went up to Merlin's room, probably to ask Merlin about what I had just talked to him about. I walked back to my chambers, undressed myself and went to sleep.

* * *

**Again, I am so sorry, I will try to get another chapter up soon!**


	4. The Mark Of Nimueh

**I told you guys that I would get this chapter done soon and I spoke the truth I hope, it would have been finished and uploaded last night but... I was up my boyfriend's so yeah... blame him :L**

* * *

The first case I saw of the mysterious illness was the servant bringing food to Father and he collapsed in the hall. He was pale and his veins stuck out blue. Arthur sent for Gaius immediately, who came and knelt by the servant. "What's happened to him?" Father asked. "I don't know sire. It's the second case I've seen today." Gaius said.

"Why didn't you report it to me?" "I was attempting to find the cause." "And what did you conclude?" "I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one." Gaius said. "What are you concealing from me?" Father asked,

"Sire I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying within 24hrs and its spreading fast." Gaius said "So what is the cause?" Father asked "I think I should say the cause-the most likely cause is sorcery." Gaius said. Father looked taken aback then turned to Arthur and they spoke in quiet tones. Father turned to me. "I don't want you riding out alone anymore. Either take a guard or stay in the castle." Father said.

"Yes Father." I said. I left the chamber and helped Arthur search some of the rooms. Though not all of them, Father still wants me to complete my work. We saw more and more cases of the disease. The dead increases by the hour. It's horrible to see so many dead within hours. I went with Arthur to speak to Father.

"We've searched everywhere. The entire city." "Nothing?" Father asked. "No Father." I replied. "I don't know where else to look." "I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed after the great bell." "Father." "Cordon of the lower town." "Why?" "Because that's where the most victims are. Let's isolate it. Stop this disease from spreading." Father said. "What about the people who live there?" "Don't you think I haven't already considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city." Father said.

Arthur bowed and left the room. I left quickly too, back to my room and worked on some more work. There was not much to do in the days that followed. But after two days Gaius came to the council and set a small glass filled with small flowers in front of us. "Don't touch it. I had this in the water for no more than a few hours." He said. "Where's the water from?" Father asked. "It came from the people's daily supply." Gaius said,

"We have to stop the people from using it." Arthur said. "The city cannot survive without water!" Gaius said. "We have to find this sorcerer!" "I don't believe they are inside Camelot." Arthur said. "Then extend the search to the villages!" Father snapped. "We have Father, but we can't search the entire kingdom." I said "And I can't stand by and watch our people die." Father said. Arthur nodded and we left Father and Gaius.

"We're going to have to spilt up the usual patrols." Arthur said. "Yeah, I think we have to too." I said. Normally Arthur would have dismissed the idea of me helping him with patrols, but now he honestly doesn't care. "I'm going to go look out again, see if you can get the guard together and set them out patrolling the castle. See you later Efa." Arthur said, walking off quickly. I did as he asked then went to the library and worked on some more work, but then I heard yells and cries, it was Gwen, Arthur was taking her to the Council Chambers. I followed.

It's a good thing I've finished all work needed as this could take quite a while. "Please listen to me I have done nothing! Please! I swear I haven't done anything!" Gwen pleaded. The guards dropped her in front of Father. Gwen can't have done it. I stepped behind Father and watched, "Please listen to me. I have done nothing. Please! I swear I haven't done anything!" Gwen pleaded.

"Well done." Father said to Arthur. "Why will no one believe me? He got better. He just recovered. I didn't do anything." Gwen said looking around the room. My words caught in my mouth. Morgana came in the council chambers, "I believe you. Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally."

"And what of this poultice found?" Father asked, "What poultice? I don't know about any poultice!" Gwen said, Father stood and glared at Gwen, it made me feel uncomfortable. Gwen was my friend! "It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion." Father said, "I can't!" Gwen pleaded. "I can show you no mercy." Father said, "I am not a witch! I don't know how to stop the illness!" Gwen said,

"If you will not undo your sorcery, then I must find you guilty" Father said, "But I told you I-" Gwen pleaded, "It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgement. Under the circumstances, I have no choice but to sentence you to death." Father said, "No Father! Can you at least give her a fair trial? Gwen has been Morgana's maid for years!" I said,

"Quiet Efana." Father snapped, I shrank back into my chair, "I can only hope that when you die this evil plague dies with you." Father said, I stood up again as the guards took hold of Gwen again, "No." Gwen pleaded. "Take her away" Father said, the guards did so, "No! Please no! I'm innocent! Please! Please no!" Gwen pleaded as she was pulled out.

The council left, leaving me, Arthur, Morgana and Father, "I know Gwen, she's my maidservant not an enchantress." Morgana said, "Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me they bear no sigh or mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye." "I've the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. Is she was a sorceress why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning? When she can make these things happen with a snap of her fingers. Like an idle king." Morgana said, "You have no right!" Father yelled.

"You have a right to cast a judgement on this girl!" "I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this." Father said, "You're sentencing the wrong person." Morgana said, "She's right Father, you hear the word magic and you no longer listen." Arthur said, "You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments." "Yes Father, to save her dying father not to create this plague." I said,

"One is the act of love and the other is an act of evil. I don't believe evil is in this girls heart." Arthur said "I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I've suffered at its hands. I cannot take that chance. She must die or the whole kingdom will perish." Father said, "I understand that." Arthur said, he looked at Father, and stared Father had that look in his eye, a look that I've seen on countless of times when I misbehaved.

bn"One day you may become king. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom." Father said, "I know, witchcraft is evil, but so is injustice. Yes I am yet to be king and I don't know what kind of king I will be. But I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime." Arthur said,

"I fear you're right. She's played with fire. And sadly she must die by fire." Father said, turning Arthur's words into something completely different." Father said, and he left. Morgana left in a hurry. I turned to Arthur, "We'll try and get her out Arthur, I know we will." I said, he looked at me, and left in a huff, sort of. I knew he was angry, and I was left in the council chambers by myself.

I walked to my chambers and pulled out a few books and began reading. I don't know if Gwen is a sorcerer or not, I don't walk to believe it, it's not true. Maybe Merlin can do some magic to help. I will have to ask him if he knows any thing. Father called me into court later that day for a council meeting so I couldn't ask Merlin, Arthur arrived later than me so he stood behind my chair.

Father started. "What if burning this witch doesn't stop the poison, how do I protect my people?" Father asked, "My men have closed down the pumps." "But the emergency supplies won't last much longer. We have to think of a way to cleanse the water." Gaius said, "But how?" Father asked, "Well…" Gaius started but Merlin entered the Council Chamber dramatically.

He walked to the table and stopped, all of our heads turned to him. "It was me. I was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father" He said, he looked very out of breath as he continued. He cannot be giving himself up, I knew I let out a sharp gasp, hopefully, if Arthur heard me, he hopefully thinks that it's out of shock. I felt my stomach drop and I grew uneasy.

"Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am." Merlin said, Gaius stood up and looked at Merlin as if he had lost his head. "Merlin! Are you mad?" Gaius asked, "I cannot let her die for me. I place myself at your mercy." Merlin said. Gaius turned to Father and said in a quick voice. Merlin cut across Gaius with an "I do." Arthur quickly retaliated, "Father, please. I can't allow this. There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer." Arthur said,

"Did you not hear him?" Father asked, "Yes." Arthur answered. "He admitted it." Father said leaning back in his seat, I knew I couldn't voice up, Father might piece things together and discover that I knew that Merlin was a sorcerer. "He saved my life remember?" Arthur asked, looking directly at Father. "Why should he fabricate such a story?" Father asked, leaning back in his chair, Arthur turned away from Father,

"As Gaius said, he's got a grave mental disease." Arthur said, Father leant forward, "Really?" Father asked, Arthur thought for a moment, "He's in love." Arthur said. Merlin turned his head and faced Arthur, "What?" He asked in a simple tone. "With Gwen." Arthur said, "I am not!" Merlin protested, "You are! I saw you with that flower she'd given you." Arthur said, "Pshh, I not in love with her." Merlin said in a jokey voice,

"It's all right, you can admit it." Arthur said, "I don't even think of her like that!" Merlin protested, "Perhaps she cast a spell on you?" Father asked as he stood from his chair and walked slowly to them. Father chuckled slightly. "Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot, there's no way he's a sorcerer." Arthur finished. "Don't waste my time again, let him go." Father said.

Arthur returned to his place behind my chair, Merlin turned and left, Gaius got up and left with Merlin. I could breathe more normally now that I knew Arthur had saved Merlin. Father finished his meeting and I went to my rooms, I went straight to my window to let some fresh air in to clear my head and out of the window I saw Gaius and Merlin heading to the underground water storage, I think they're trying to find out what's wrong with the water, as none of us want to see Gwen die.

I saw Gaius and Merlin return to the citadel once more. I got up and left my room and walked to Gaius' chambers, I want to know if they found anything out. As I was walking down to the courtyard, Merlin practically ran into me.

We steadied each other, he looked like he was in a rush, "I was just coming to see you." I said with a comforting smile on my face, "You were my lady?" He asked, looking nervous. "Yes, I wanted to know if you found anything down in the water stores?" I asked. He looked around shiftily and put his hands up to my arm, as if to pull me off. "I can't say here, can I explain on the way?" Merlin said quickly.

"Er sure, but on the way where?" I asked as me and Merlin walked into the castle again. "There's a creature in the water, we think it's called an Afanc. I need to ask someone about it." Merlin said, we were walking down some stairs and some guards stopped us, demanding that we should turn around and leave. "Let us pass." I said using my authorative tone, and they let us.

"Last time I had to sneak down here. It's so much easier having you here." Merlin said, I let out a small chuckle, I don't know where we are, and I've lived here all my life. Merlin kept giving me looks, as if he had a massive secret. I guess he did, we finally came level with the ground but it was a dirt path, with barely lit corridor with only the torch that Merlin had grabbed for us to see, we passed through a dirt doorway and entered a large cavern.

It was completely empty but Merlin looked around right at the edge around the cavern. "Hello?" Merlin asked, "Hello." A deep voice asked, this voice was filled with age and time and I knew this was a wise voice. And then all of a sudden a Dragon flew down and landed on a rock in front of us, my breath caught in my throat, so stories were true, Father did imprison a Dragon all those years ago. And its still alive under the castle, wow!

"The great warlock returns, as I knew he would. And he has brought the Princess. As I expected." The Dragon said as he landed. "I need to know how to defeat an Afanc." Merlin asked, "Yes I suppose you do." He said, "Will you help me?" Merlin asked, I cannot believe that he is talking to the Dragon, he knows the Dragon! How does the dragon know me?

"Trust the elements that are at your command." The Dragon said. "But what is it I have to do?" Merlin asked. "You cannot do this alone; you are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other. "I-I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do." Merlin said, the dragon lifted its self from the rock, the force of the wind from its giant wings almost sent me flying. "No! Please help me!" Merlin yelled. "I have." The Dragon laughed.

"Oh, yeah, right. Thanks. That helped so much," Merlin said. I tried to get around my head that I had just seen the Dragon that my Father captured. "I'm sure Gaius has a book on Elements." Merlin said, he darted off with the torch, leaving me in darkness. "Merlin!" I called, rushing after him.

"Efana Pendragon." The Dragon called. My feet stopped moving and I was stuck to the ground, my body turned and I moved back towards the large cavern. The Dragon looked down at me with his large eyes.

"Do not be afraid, I am a gentle soul, I only wish to inform you of something." The Dragon said, I cleared my throat as best as I could, "Which is?" I asked. "You and Arthur are destined to bring about a new age and a new kingdom, but, you must help Merlin with his destiny." The Dragon said, a new age and a new kingdom? "What is Merlin's destiny?" I asked,

"He is destined to be the greatest warlock that ever lived, he is to help you and Arthur create the new land called Albion, all of the kingdoms will be joined but Arthur needs your help too." The Dragon said, "With what?" I replied quickly "You shall find out in due time, Efana Pendragon." The Dragon said, he confused me. He began flapping his wings, could this be real? But when I felt the wind rush towards me I knew that this is real.

The Dragon flew up and away from me and I felt a hand on my forearm, I spun and saw Merlin gazing at me with wonder, "He told you?" Merlin asked "Yeah," I breathed, "Let's go." Merlin said, he pulled me back down the dirt corridor. We rushed back through the maze of corridors and back up onto the ground floor and then towards Gaius' chambers.

We began our search for books on elements. Gaius has a lot of books in his chambers, too many in fact. Gaius walked in while we were looking for a book. He stopped and asked us what we were doing

"Merlin, Efa, what are you doing?" Gaius asked. "Looking for a book." Merlin answered as he continued searching. "Are you going to tell me which one?" Gaius asked, "We're looking for a book on elements." I said as we searched. "Elements?" Gaius asked repeated. "Yes, which one would I find them in?" merlin asked, we both stopped looking for the book and looked at Gaius. "Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process." Gaius explained.

He walked over to me and Merlin. "But how would they help us kill the Afanc?" Merlin said, "Well the Afanc is a creature made from Earth and Water. That's two of the four basic elements." Gaius said, "What about the other two?" merlin asked, I knew this answer: "Fire and Air are the remaining two elements." I said, "Yes, that's right Efa, maybe they will destroy the Afanc. But how did you find this out?" Gaius asked,

"Erm… it was one of my powers." Merlin said, "What else does you powers tell you?" Gaius asked "What I'm one side of a coin. The brighter side obviously." Merlin said, "And who's the other side?" "I think that may be Arthur." Merlin answered, "Wait a minute, does Efa know?" Gaius asked "Yes, I know that merlin has magic, I saw him do it." I said, "Oh, right." Gaius said, just as Morgana walked in. She strode right over to us.

"They're bringing forward the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence." She said, "We're trying." Gaius said, "We need Arthur." Merlin said, looking at me. "Arthur?" Morgana asked, "There's a monster, an Afanc in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague." Merlin said walking towards Morgana. "Well we must tell Uther." Morgana said, "The Afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen. He'd just blame her for conjuring it." Gaius said carefully,

"So what are we to do?" She asked, "We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense." Merlin said, "And that's why you need Arthur?" I asked, "He's our best chance, but he won't disobey the King." Merlin said. "Leave him to me." Morgana said, she smiled coyly at me, I knew what she was going to do, and she left.

Gaius grabbed some keys, which I knew to be the ones for the water supply and handed them to Merlin, he looked at me, as if to ask, you coming? I nodded and we walked out to the courtyard, Merlin walked to the stands where Gwen would die if we didn't succeed just as Arthur and Morgana walked out, I knew it would work, she knows how to get what she wants from him.

All four of us walked to the water supply. "Morgana got you to come along too?" "No, I was with Merlin and Gaius when she came in. We found out we needed your help." I said as we walked to the stores. Arthur lit a torch, and led the way down, I was last and lit another torch. The caves under the Castle were kinda scary, and this is coming from the girl with no fear. As we walked deeper into the caves, it grew colder.

"You better be right about this Merlin." Arthur said from up front. A low growl erupted somewhere deep in the caves, we all jumped and Arthur pulled his sword out as Morgana gasped. Arthur turned to us, "You should stay here, both of you." He said, "I'm not staying, there's no way!" I said, "I'm coming too." Morgana said, "No, to both of you," Arthur said,

"Scared we'll show you up?" Morgana asked. "Father will slam all of three of us if he knew I'd endangered you both." Arthur said, "Oh come off it Arthur, we've been in worse situations!" I said, "I'm telling you Efana, Morgana, you could get hurt." Arthur said, "So could you. If you don't get in my way." Morgana said, she pushed passed Arthur. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You might need me Arthur. There's no way I'm leaving you and Merlin, what sort of person would I be if I did?" I said walking past Arthur too. We continued on walking through the caves. "How are we going to find it?" Morgana asked "I just hope we do before it finds us." Merlin said, Arthur seemed to have heard something because he stopped and turned around.

"Stop." He ordered. "What?" Merlin asked, "It's just a shadow." Arthur said, we began walking more slowly now, then we reached the small pool. "Spread out." Arthur said, he pointed Merlin back to the way we came, and Morgana the other way, he headed to the tunnels in front of us. I stayed at the source, Arthur turned back to me, I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop open as I saw the beast behind Arthur.

My heart started to beat faster as Arthur. He saw my reaction and slowly turned, the Afanc took a swipe at Arthur with a loud roar but missed as Arthur dodged. "Arthur!" I cried, Morgana rushed to us as I went to Arthur. "What is it? Are you alright?" Morgana asked, "Yeah." Arthur replied, looking at the tunnel that the creature came from. "Did you see it?" Merlin called, running back to us.

"Yes," Arthur breathed. "What did it look like?" Merlin asked, "It's quick." Arthur answered. Morgana edged forward and the thing roared at her, she screamed and Arthur lunged for it but it was gone. Damn it is quick! "Where is it?!" Arthur asked, flashing his torch all around, "I think it's gone this way!" Merlin said.

Arthur led the way back down the tunnel that we all came from. We all saw the creature's shadow. We have a full look at it now, it's dripping water and standing on all fours. Arthur walks slowly towards it and the Afanc walks slowly towards Arthur, suddenly Arthur takes a swing at it and loses his sword. Arthur stumbles backwards and the thing goes for Morgana and her torch, then the torch is gone and the thing is over Morgana.

I run towards the Afanc with my torch as Arthur regains himself, I get the creature away from Morgana so she can get away from it, she scrambles back. The Afanc is scared of the fire, then Arthur's beside me and we push the Afanc back with our torches. "Arthur use the torch!" Merlin yelled, Arthur pushes me away with one hand and I topple backwards, my own torch rolls away from me as Arthur swings his torch in a wide arc and then all of a sudden a wind rushes toward us, blowing the flames from Arthur's torch over and across the Afanc, it was like it was on fire.

It roars and it's horrible. My hands cover my ears to muffle the sound. "I think it's gone." I heard Merlin say, but I was staring at the burning mound of clay.

"Yes. Wherever did that wind come from?" Morgana asked, I heard her breathe heavily. I knew where the wind came from: Merlin.

Arthur turned to me, and offered his hand to help me up. I took it and brushed myself off. "Sorry about that. I didn't want to hit you with the torch." He said, I nodded and picked up my torch, we left the caves and went back inside the castle.

Me and Arthur informed Father about the Afanc, he told us to get some rest. I know Merlin went with Morgana to free Gwen, it does seem as though he's in love. I needed to wash my face and get out of these clothes badly, they were torn and needed to be repaired. I needed to speak to Merlin too. About the Dragon, but, I'm guessing Gaius doesn't know about the Dragon. So I'll leave it for tonight. Maybe talk to him at a later date.

* * *

**:D next chapter will be a bit late being written sorry...**


	5. The Poisoned Chalice

**Maybe I lied about this chapter taking awhile to write... I forget what I write sometimes :L call me blonde if you will!**

* * *

My Father had been in contact with Lord Bayard of Mercia and now he's invited him to Camelot so they can both sign a treaty that will connect them for years and years to come. For years we have been at war, a horrible, horrible war that has killed many men, blood has been shed, I've known many of the men that Father sent and they died. It's a sorrowing thought.

From my window at Camelot I can see the Lords, Ladies and the servants of the court of Lord Bayard arriving in their numbers. I dressed in my beautiful red dress, I have got to show my colours at times like this and arrived at the Throne room early, Morgana was there too, Arthur arrived later than us,

"What do you think of Bayard?" Arthur asked of us. Morgana didn't reply but stared out of the window. "Well I think he's a smart man, both him and Father, they're finally stopping this horrible war." I said, "That's true," Arthur agreed.

We stopped talking as Father entered the throne room, he gathered his men together and as Lord Bayard entered the room, his men walked in an arrowhead formation, Father got his men into the same formation and they met halfway in the room.

"Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people." Father said, he reached forwards and Bayard did the same. They grasped forearms like men and we all began clapping. This meeting only took a few minutes. We are all dismissed as Father and Bayard disappeared into the Council Room.

"We must entertain ourselves for the day." Arthur said, I nodded and went to my room, I intended on a long horse ride on either Huna or Dari, maybe I'll take Apple for a ride, I need to break her in. I can't take the youngest filly, she's still a foal! Pretty little Yulina. Huna is a very good mother indeed. I think I'll take Dari, can't leave Yulina on her own without her mother!

Someone knocked on my door just as I fastened my oldest dress. "Yes?" I called, they came in, and it was just Arthur. "Oh, are you going for a ride?" he asked, "Yes, Dari needs to be exercised, so I'm taking him out, why?" "I was going to ask if you wanted to help Father in his councils, but I guess not." Arthur said, I pulled a face at him. "No thank you, I wish to spend a day away from the Council." I said,

"Just be back in time for the feast tonight, they want to sign the treaty then, oh and we have to sign it too." Arthur said just before he left. "What?" I asked, Arthur turned back to me. "Father wants our signatures too." He said, and then he left and closed the door behind him.

I tied my hair into a top bun and pulled on my boots underneath my dress. Can't wear my good shoes can I? I pulled my cloak around my shoulders and tied it in place. I love horse riding so much, it calms me a lot, and I have a good connection with my horses too. I left my room and walked down to the courtyard then crossed to the stables. I peeked into Yulina's and Huna's stable, checked they were okay, and then checked on Apple and then crossed to Dari, he's a tall stallion.

He's the best in the whole stable. "Come on boy." I said, clicking my tongue, I led him out of his stable and tied him to the ring outside. I saddled him up. "Wow, that's a beautiful horse, what's his name?" a man asked, I turned, it was one of the younger Lords that Bayard brought with him, I could tell because I've never seen this man before and he's wearing the recognisable blue.

"His name is Dari, and yes, he is." I said as I put his bridle on. "You're the Princess aren't you? Are you going for the down look?" he asked with a comical expression"No, these are my riding clothes; I could never go out riding in those uncomfortable things." I said, I began to fiddle with Dari's head collar.

"That's a good point, mind if I join you out riding? Then you wouldn't need a guard to go with you." He said, eyeing the stern looking older guard, gearing up his horse. "Of course I don't mind, and I only ever take guards because Father worries for my safety whilst out riding." I said, I pondered how he knew that I had to take guards out with me when I went out riding.

"Well your Father clearly loves you." "And you better hurry up or I'm leaving you." I untied Dari, and led him out to the courtyard; I mounted him and covered my sword with my skirt. He saddled his horse and rode out to me. "Let's go, I might add I get very competitive." "Well I've never seen a mare or a stallion that can beat my Dari." I said, I dug my heels in and clicked my tongue and Dari kicked off.

We galloped through the gates and out to the forest area, the ones that I know so well. I could hear the man thundering behind me, his horse never meeting Dari's pace. I don't even know this man's name. Yet, I have my sword with me and I know Dari has hurtful teeth. "Slow down! I don't know these parts!" He yelled. "Just stay on my tail!" I called back;

I spurred Dari on, breaking through to the field where I could let Dari rest. "Wow, that horse has stamina." The man said, I realised he may be a stranger who wants to kill me for all I know. "What is your name?" I asked, dismounting.

"My name is William, I am Lord Bayard's Nephew, I have a castle in his lands which he lets me live in." "Wow, so you're pretty high up too?" I asked. "Yes, I am his favourite nephew. My other brothers have gone power crazy and killed a lot of people, while I'm the sane one." He said, "Well, I'm not the sane one in my family, we're all pretty insane." I laughed, why is his story sounding familiar?

"My Lady, may I call you Efana? I used to call you that, but I don't know if you've changed your attitude to your title." William said. "William, of course you can, I do not care for my title most of the time," I said, "Just like always…" He said softly. "What do you mean William?" I asked,

"Well, before your father found out I was the nephew of Lord Bayard I used to live here for sometime, we used to be great friends, around about the time you was 15 and I was 16. Arthur used to look up to me all the time and you did too in a way." He said, as he spoke his words made me remember, I do remember a young boy arriving at Camelot and Arthur and I kept him company, he had come to learn how to be a Knight as he had recently discovered he was the nephew of Lord Bayard but never told us.

"Oh! I remember you now!" I said and he smiled; he does have a beautiful smile. I also remember that I liked him insanely. I'm not sure now. Maybe.

We talked about our childish antics all afternoon. "I'll race you back to Camelot." I said, jumping on Dari. But he had a head start, I urged Dari on and I won. I knew I would, Dari has a lot of stamina. "And now what do you want as your prize My Lady?" "I don't want any prize! Just the satisfaction that I won." I said,

"Well, I must get ready for the feast tonight, it was lovely meeting you Princess." He said, he walked off with a small wave after we put the horses away. He's a nice guy. I made my way up to my rooms, where Greta, being herself has already got my bath ready, and the clothes I'm wearing tonight. A beautiful light blue dress with red embroidery around the hems.

"Who rode out with you today? Was he or she from Mercia?" She asked, pouring more hot water into the tub. "Yes, he's Lord Bayard's nephew, the only sane one apparently." I said, pulling off my cloak. "He seemed very taken with you." Greta noted, her eyes gleamed as they always do when we talk about boys.

"Well, it's only the first time I've met him at this point. At this age anyway, so don't get your hopes up Greta, besides, if I marry I will have to leave to his kingdom, and leave my beautiful Camelot." I said, stripping off and getting into the tub. "Now that will be a sad sight, seeing you leave Camelot." She said, "If I do, then I will come back every week or so." I said.

"Good, I shall miss you Efana, if you do leave." "And I you, but I would still need my servant won't I? You'll be joining me." I said. "That's good to know then, now, I'm going to go make your bed while you finish up." She said walking to my bed, I scrubbed at my hair and picked at my nails.

I began humming under my breath as I got out of the tub and got dressed in a shift, I pulled the blue dress on, "Greta! I need help with this fastening." I called. She had finished making my bed and coming back over to me. She tied my fastenings and smiled at me. "What's his name?" She asked, "William." I replied.

"Is this the same William that came to Camelot a few years back?" She asked, I nodded at her.

"You don't want any make up on?" She asked, "Er, I'll have a bit of colour for my lips, but not too dark." "Are you trying to impress this William?" Greta asked, crossing to a dresser and picking up a stick of colour and coming back over to me. "No, it's not, if I was trying to impress I would wear another dress that Father didn't pay for, and the colour of my lips would be darker." I said before she unscrewed the lid and painted my lips a soft pink colour, just a few shades darker than my actual lip colour.

"Now I know when you'll be aiming to impress a man." Great said with a wink. "You found that out when I was 15!" I said, "Ah yes, when you were in 'love' with William then. I remember you trailing after him and Arthur." She said, she has such an amazing memory!

"You can't say much, what about your man?" I asked coyly, knowing she has an admirer. She has the look on her eye that tells me so. She blushed. "See. Now. Go get yourself ready, I can do my hair." "Are you sure Efa, last time didn't go to well…" She laughed, "Go now or, I will change my mind and you won't be going tonight!" I laughed.

She left quickly and I walked to my large mirror and brushed through my hair, am I trying to impress William? I don't know, maybe. I got my hair to go in straight tresses. I don't know how I managed it but it did look nice! I tied my mother's necklace around my neck, this is the necklace I always wear, even though I have a large selection, I always wear my mother's.

I made my way down to the Hall of Ceremonies, and found my seat. Not that I sat. William found me, he reached for my and kissed it, in the corner of my eye I saw Greta give me a sly wink as she found her place besides the other handmaidens. "You look beautiful Efana, may I say." William said,

"You look quite dashing too." I remarked, he laughed, his head snapped towards the doors as Father and Bayard walked in both smiling, I think both William and I breathed a sigh of relief. Father and Bayard walked to the large table, that held the treaty, Arthur came over and the three of us walked to the table.

The signing began with Father and then Lord Bayard signed it, Arthur and I signed it and then William signed it last. Father and Bayard clasped forearms again to signify the peace now in place. The Knights sitting around the tables around us began clapping and stood up. And then we walked back to our seats except Lord Bayard and William stayed standing by the table.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them." Lord Bayard said as a young serving girl brought a medium sized box to him.

"As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, to your son Arthur, and to your daughter Efana in the hope that our friendship may last. The wounds we received in battle..." He said, the goblets were placed in front of us and filled with wine.

As Bayard droned on I stared at my new goblet. It was quite boring, the same as Arthur's. "And may the difference from our past remain there. To your health Uther." Bayard said, raising his goblet, then I snapped out of my trance and stood up with the others to raise my goblet. "Arthur. Efana. The Lady Morgana. The people of Camelot." Bayard said, I nodded when he said my name.

"And to fallen warriors on both sides." Father said and then we drank.

"Stop!" Someone yelled, we all turned to watch as Merlin ran into the room. "It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" Merlin yelled, he ran to our table and took Arthur's goblet.

"What?" Father asked, looking at merlin. "Merlin, what are you doing/?" Arthur asked. Merlin turned from us and to Bayard. "Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." He said, "This is an outrage!" Bayard yelled, he pulled out his sword, seconds before every single Knight in the room pulled out their swords, Camelot's guards ran in with their spears.

Father remained calm as he has done for many years. "Order your men to put down their swords. You are outnumbered." Father said, "I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" He said loudly. Father turned to Merlin. "On what grounds to you base this accusation?" Father asked.

"I'll handle this." Arthur said, he skirted around the table and grabbed hold of Merlin and brought him over to the table, I watched Merlin's face, he seemed serious about this accusation, does he know the consequences. "Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the slow gin again?" Arthur asked as he took the goblet from Merlin.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now." Father said in his stern voice. "He was seen lacing it." Merlin answered, "By whom?" Father asked, "I can't say." Merlin said in a quiet voice. "I won't listen to this anymore." Bayard said, he's not very patient is he?

"Pass me the goblet." Father said, he walked around the table and Arthur handed him the goblet. "If you're telling the truth…" Father said, looking down at the goblet as he walked. "I am." Lord Bayard said, "Then you have nothing to fear do you?" Father asked, Lord Bayard sheathed his sword and reached for the goblet but Father pulled it out of Bayard's grip, what is he planning?

"No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Father said, Bayard snorted as Father turned to Merlin and held out the goblet, "He'll drink it." Father said, I gasped out loud. "But if it is poisoned, he'll die!" Arthur said, "Then we'll know he was telling the truth." Father said,

"And what if he lives?" Lord Bayard asked, as Merlin took the goblet. "Then you have my apologies and you can do with him as you will." Father answered. "Father no!" I said, I walked around the table to him, Arthur and Merlin, I felt William's eyes on me. "Uther please, he's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!" Gaius said, Father turned to Gaius.

"Then you should have schooled him better." Father said as he went back to his seat and stood . "Merlin, apologise. This is a mistake. I'll drink it." Arthur said reaching for the cup. "No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright." Merlin said, I gripped Arthur's sleeve as Merlin turned to Bayard and toasted him, then turned to Father and toasted him, his eyes never left Father's as Merlin held the goblet to his lips and tipped it back.

He downed the goblet and lowered it. Merlin looked back at Bayard then turned to Father. "It's fine." He said. Father sat down as he said "He's all yours." I still couldn't relax because Bayard would kill him. Bayard was about to pull out his sword then Merlin made a funny noise, I looked at him, his hand was rubbing his throat, his brow furrowed.

He made little coughing noises and then collapsed on the floor. The goblet rolled away. It all happened at once. "It's poisoned! Guards seize him!" Father yelled. All guards ran into the room armed once more and all Camelot's Knights in the room armed themselves again.

Arthur ducked at the same time as me over Merlin, "Merlin, can you hear me? We have to get him back to my chambers." Gaius said, Arthur hauled Merlin over his shoulder and took off. "Bring the goblet, I need to identify the poison." Gaius said, getting up and following Arthur. I grabbed the goblet and followed quickly. Gwen followed.

We reached Gaius' chambers "Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel." Gaius said, Arthur laid him down on the bed "Is he going to be alright?" Arthur asked, I put the goblet down on Gaius' work bench. "He's burning up." Gaius said "You'll be able to cure him won't you?" I asked,

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet." Gaius said, Gwen came in with the bucket of water and a cloth, and I handed him the goblet. Gaius peered at the goblet and the using tweezers he picked out something "Ah, there's something stuck on the inside." Gaius said, "What is it?" Arthur asked,

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind. Efa, hand me the book of tree flowers." Gaius said, I crossed in front of him to his table and pulled the book towards him. "His brows on fire." Gwen said as she held a cool cloth to Merlin's head. "Keep him cool. It'll help control his fever." Gaius said as he looked at the book,

"Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree." Gaius read out loud. Arthur looked at the book and pressed his finger to a drawing of a beast.

"That's not particularly friendly." Arthur said, no it didn't look nice. It looked a bit like a dragon but smaller and more fierce. "A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive." Gaius said, Arthur walked away from the table deep in thought, he looked at Merlin and then at me.

"Sounds like fun. What do you think?" He asked, his eyes looked at mine as he walked to the door. "Yep." I said, for once I don't have to invite myself along. "Arthur it's too dangerous." Gaius said, "If we don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die." Gaius said. Arthur wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked away. "You go get ready and I'll talk to Father." He said, "What if he says no?" I asked,

"Well we'll come to that bridge when we get to it. I'll meet you at the stables, you can get the horse's ready." Arthur said. I nodded and went into my room, I ran to my wardrobe, kicking off my heels and unfastening my dress. I pulled on my trousers, they're almost like a second skin and my chain mail which was made exactly for me top of two tight long sleeved tops.

I tied a belt around my waist, which held my sword and a dagger and pulled on my boots. I tied my hair back quickly and tucked Mother's necklace into my chain mail. I packed a clean shirt and another dagger then a water skin full of water, then I left my room and stole down to the kitchens and packed some non-perishable foods and some flint.

Then I crossed to the stables and went to Huna. She's not as young as she once was, so I decided to take Dari. I saddled him up, and then saddled Arthur's horse, even though it took a while. I placed at least half of the stolen flint and food in Arthur's bag with some water. Arthur was still late.

"Father told me no, but we're still going. I don't care what he says, Merlin is our friend. He's saved my life twice now." Arthur said as I handed him his horse. "I like this side of you." I said climbing up onto Dari. Arthur laughed, "Anyway, I got some food and water." I said,

"Great! Let's go!" Arthur said jumping on his horse, we kicked off to a canter at the gates and the guards there tried to stop us. But Arthur ploughed on and the guards had to scatter as he raced past them but Dari reared up and threw me off. Arthur heard and turned back.

"No! Go Arthur!" I yelled, Arthur nodded and galloped away. While the guards grabbed me and one caught Dari and took me to my Father.

He was not happy, his face told me that. "You were going to go with Arthur to get the flower even though I have told you both no?" Father asked, he was speaking calm now but later on he would be yelling at me.

"Yes Father." I replied. "Why? He's only a serving boy." "But Father, he saved Arthur's life and he's a friend," I said, "I don't care if he is a friend, he's only a servant. Now. Efana, you have disobeyed me. You are to be sent to your room. Now." Father ordered. I nodded and the guards took hold of my arms and dragged me back to my chambers.

I was locked inside and no one was allowed inside, not even Greta. I'm very surprised that Father didn't have me locked up in a cell in the dungeons, I should count myself lucky but I don't know if Merlin is alive or not and it's eating me out. Food was delivered daily and that was all. I did not know how Merlin was, or if Arthur was successful.

Not until Greta was allowed in after a couple of days. She told me that Arthur was in the dungeons though he has got the flower but Father won't let him out or take the flower to Merlin. I hated not being able to do anything in my room, as there's guards outside my doors and standing guard outside the windows so everything was a bore,

I was kept in my rooms for more a couple of days, I heard from Greta that Arthur had somehow gotten the flower to Gaius and Merlin was fine again. I was glad at that, but still unhappy though Father found out who actually was behind the poisoning. It was not Lord Bayard.

Father apologised publically for his accusation and Lord Bayard accepted.

Our Kingdoms are back on good terms and Bayard's army stopped their march and turned back. Bayard and his men stayed for a few more days and then on their final day, William came to my chambers to say goodbye in private.

I was wearing some of my pretty clothes, the red dress that I wore when Lord Bayard arrived. "You look wonderful Efa, really you do." he said twisting some of his cape in his hands. "Thank you William, you are a nice man." I said softly, "You wouldn't mind if I wrote to you would you Efana?" William asked,

I smiled, "Of course I would love to write to you William too." I said, he smiled widely. "You could visit me sometimes, you can show me some of your fighting moves." William said I laughed a bit at that. "Sure, course I will." I said "Well I must go, so goodbye for now." William said, he stood at the door as if waiting for something.

I walked over and slowly wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He seemed shocked but then did the same and buried his face in my hair, I thought that was nice. He stepped back and looked down at me. I thought for a moment that we would kiss. I don't have a good history with boys, in fact I don't have any. But he turned and left.

We saw each other again on the same day though it was when I was stood on the steps and he was standing with his uncle by his horse. I will miss William.

I don't know who poisoned Arthur but I think these past events are only the beginning of something big that will test us all.

I thought about what the Dragon had said to me, I still don't know what my full destiny is though I wish I do.

* * *

**So yeah! The next chapter will take awhile to write as I haven't started writing it yet... sorryyyyyy**


End file.
